Hajime Iwaizumi
|height = 179.3cm |weight = 70.2kg |date of birth = |age = 17 |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Aobajosai High School *Class 3-5 |previous affiliation = Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High School |team = Aobajosai's Boys' Volleyball Club (vice captain) |previous team = Kitagawa Daiichi's Boys' Volleyball Club |number = 4 |position = Ace Wing Spiker |japanese va = Hiroyuki Yoshino |english va = Benjamin McLaughlin |images = yes }} Hajime Iwaizumi ( Iwaizumi Hajime) is a student at Aobajosai's Class 3-5 and vice captain of the boys' volleyball club, where he takes the ace and wing spiker position. Appearance Hajime is a fairly tall young man with lean but strong build. He has short, spiky dark brown hair and olive green eyes. He is usually seen with his school uniform, which consists of a pale lilac shirt, dark red tie, white blazer, and light brown pants with dark details–he does not wear a cream sweater vest unlike the other boys, same for Yasuke Inugami. Personality Hajime is a stubborned but reliable person, as said by Nozomi Hoshinomiya. He is very moral and has a strange relationship with Toru Oikawa, his childhood friend, often insulting him and putting him on the line, since he knows that Toru is an annoying person most of the time; it is important to quote that he does not do it only with Toru, he does it with anyone who he thinks that needs to be called the attention. Hajime has such a firm yet caring attitude that makes his teammates to look up to him and respect him. He can be strong and intimidating but is also childish and is an authentic funny guy who gains the charisma of those who knows him, such like Momoka Harukawa for example. He looks up to his friends and prevents that they overwork or lose confidence in themselves. Abilities Statistics Relationships Momoka Harukawa Although they didn't interact that much, they appear to be in good terms, since Momoka is his team's manager. Nozomi Hoshinomiya Nozomi and Hajime are close friends and hang out often, both in and out of school. In their second year, they were not at the same class but were relieved that they are in the same class in their third and final year. Hajime is quite gentle around her and, despite his most quiet attitude, he likes to talk with her. He seems unaware that Nozomi has a crush on him.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Toru Oikawa Toru is Hajime's childhood friend but they have a strange relationship with each other. They often discuss and Hajime knows that he is quite annoying and absolutely laughed when he was kicked by Nozomi in his sensitive parts after they saw that he was following them around.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Trivia *His name has the ideograms for "rock" (岩), "fountain" (泉) and "one" (一). **When combined, Hajime and Toru form "obstinate" or "dauntless" (一徹 Ittetsu). *His star sign is gemini. **Hajime's birthday is the death date of Alexander the Great, matching with Toru's birthday which is the birthdate of Alexander the Great. *His favorite food is agedashi tofu. *He is not that good in drawing.[https://twitter.com/haitangga/status/719546542147837956 Tweet in Twitter]. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Former Kitagawa Daiichi Students Category:Former Kitagawa Daiichi's Boys' Volleyball Club's Members Category:Aobajosai Students Category:Aobajosai's Boys' Volleyball Club Category:Ace Category:Wing Spikers Category:Japaneses Category:Iwaizumi Family